honey10tionfandomcom-20200213-history
White Night
White Night White Night is the title track of BURST!, Up10tion's 5th Mini-Album. It was released November 20, 2016 at 00:30 KST. It's release had been delayed 30 minutes, due to some technical issues. Even with that setback, "White Night" and "Burst!" had topped some charts, beating even BlackPink and BTS. MV Plot line The White Night music video plot line revolves around a ten-player hockey team (Up10Tion). Hwanhee accidentally crashes Kogyeol into the sides of the rink, causing him to (in theory) either fall into a coma, or die. Either way Wooshin, Kogyeol's best friend, gets angry, causing him to confront Hwanhee in the locker rooms. With Kogyeol gone, the team is no longer complete, and the remaining 9 members split into two groups; Wooseok's group and Hwanhee's group. Wooshin's Group: Wooshin, Gyujin, Sunyoul, Xiao, Wei Hwanhee's Group: Hwanhee, Jinhoo, Kuhn, Bitto But the plot twist is, Kogyeol's girlfriend, Somi, is actually being crushed on by two other guys. Hwanhee and Wooshin. Wooshin is though to be closer to Somi, since he is shown hanging out with her, the both of them wearing yellow on an autumn day. Both members fight for her, and Wooshin finally scores a "date" with her. Ultimately, Hwanhee meets up with Somi before Wooshin's date to give her something, but Wooshin misunderstands. He throws the flowers meant for Somi to the wall, and beats up Hwanhee. The very end of the music video shows Wooshin crying, and a hockey puck that says Kogyeol ❤ Somi. The very last scene is Somi and Kogyeol running, Somi wearing the exact same clothes as when she was with Wooshin, revealing that her being with Wooshin, was all in his head. Color Coded Lyrics Jinhoo; Kuhn; Kogyeol; Wei; Bitto; Wooshin; Sunyoul; Gyujin; Hwanhee; Xiao Hangul A-yo UP10TION let me hear say Hey attention leggo 비토/우신 Burning out burning out burning out Burning out burning out burning out 넌 불을 지핀다 in my heart 시간이 멈추다 흐른다 아름다운 네 모습에 모든 신경들이 곤두서게 돼 너로 가득 찬 눈빛에 뜨거운 기름을 붓는다 너에게 타오르게 (어지러워) 끝까지 완전 연소해 난 자신해 내 모든 걸 걸어 (겁이 없어) 내일이 없는 것처럼 뒤돌아 보지 마 내게 걸어 어차피 난 끝인 걸 baby 너 없이는 끝인 걸 baby 말하지 못한 내 맘을 전해 의심까지도 지워줄게 하얗게 불타버렸어 아무것도 없어 다 버렸어요 남은 건 하나 오직 너뿐이야 (넌 나의 마지막) 새까맣게 불타버렸어 남은 것도 없이 다 버렸어요 이 맘 멈추려 하지 마 샤오/쿤 Can’t stop please 더 이상 나를 슬프게 하지 마 규진/쿤 Don’t stop me now 이제 네게 달려갈 거니까 가까이 가거든 손을 내밀어 잡어 네 맘에 닿거든 거부하지는 말어 모든 걸 매번 또 제껴 널 잡으려 애써도 누가 널 뺏어 널 갖고 말겠어 (쉽지 않아) 이런 게 사랑이라면은 너 말고는 꿈도 못 꾸게 (식지 않아) 거짓말 같던 세상에서 꺼내줘 네 빛으로 baby 아무 말도 하지 마 baby 그냥 내게 오면 돼 baby 다 끝나도 난 아직도 애가 타 네게 빠진 내 맘은 하얗게 불타버렸어 아무것도 없어 다 버렸어요 남은 건 하나 오직 너뿐이야 (넌 나의 마지막) 새까맣게 불타버렸어 남은 것도 없이 다 버렸어요 이 맘 멈추려 하지 마 간절한 내 맘 불완전하니까 이건 쓰러지기 직전의 jenga ? 장 그녈 사랑하는 것도 죄인가 인정해 넌 이겼어 나의 모든 걸 사로잡았어 이글거리는 내 심장 네 거니까 하얗게 불타버렸어 아무것도 없어 다 버렸어요 남은 건 하나 오직 너뿐이야 너는 나의 마지막 선율/쿤 떠나지 마 (oh) 끝까지 난 (oh) 더 burning out (결국 너니까) 이 맘 멈추려 하지 마 Romanization A-yo UP10TION let me hear say Hey attention leggo BT/WS Burning out burning out burning out Burning out burning out burning out neon bureul jipinda in my heart sigani meomchuda heureunda areumdaun ne moseube modeun singyeongdeuri gonduseoge dwae neoro gadeuk chan nunbiche tteugeoun gireumeul butneunda neoege taoreuge (eojireowo) kkeutkkaji wanjeon yeonsohae nan jasinae nae modeun geol georeo (geopi eopseo) naeiri eopneun geotcheoreom dwidora boji ma naege georeo eochapi nan kkeuchin geol baby neo eopsineun kkeuchin geol baby malhaji mothan nae mameul jeonae uisimkkajido jiwojulge hayahge bultabeoryeosseo amugeotto eopseo da beoryeosseoyo nameun geon hana ojik neoppuniya (neon naui majimak) saekkamage bultabeoryeosseo nameun geotto eopsi da beoryeosseoyo i mam meomchuryeo haji ma X/K Can’t stop please deo isang nareul seulpeuge haji ma GJ/K Don’t stop me now ije nege dallyeogal geonikka gakkai gageodeun soneul naemireo jabeo ne mame dakeodeun geobuhajineun mareo modeun geol maebeon tto jekkyeo neol jabeuryeo aesseodo nuga neol ppaeseo neol gatgo malgesseo (swibji ana) ireon ge sarangiramyeoneun neo malgoneun kkumdo mot kkuge (sikji ana) geojitmal gatdeon sesangeseo kkeonaejwo ne bicheuro baby amu maldo haji ma baby geunyang naege omyeon dwae baby da kkeunnado nan ajikdo aega ta nege ppajin nae mameun hayahge bultabeoryeosseo amugeotto eopseo da beoryeosseoyo nameun geon hana ojik neoppuniya (neon naui majimak) saekkamage bultabeoryeosseo nameun geotto eopsi da beoryeosseoyo i mam meomchuryeo haji ma ganjeolhan nae mam bulwanjeonanikka igeon sseureojigi jikjeone jenga jenjang geunyeol saranghaneun geotto joeinga injeonghae neon igyeosseo naui modeun geol sarojabasseo igeulgeorineun nae simjang ne geonikka hayahge bultabeoryeosseo amugeotto eopseo da beoryeosseoyo nameun geon hana ojik neoppuniya neoneun naui majimak SY/K tteonaji ma (oh) kkeutkkaji nan (oh) deo burning out (gyeolguk neonikka) i mam meomchuryeo haji ma